


Alejandro

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just couldn’t end like this... Not now, not at all. He just couldn’t watch him, let alone fathom the thought of letting him go. He didn’t mean to hurt him, it was an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Liam

I snorted as i ran faster, dodging security guards to get to where i wanted to be.

I needed to say sorry, needed to stop from doing what he was about to do, prevent him from leaving.

To say i was a jerk to him was an understatement, i didn't mean to do what i did, it was an accident, it never meant to happen, i never meant to cheat on him.

I was drunk when it happened, i can barely remember what happened, it's all blurry shapes combined with a killer hangover.

All i know is that i woke up to a raging Zayn who told me everything that happened last night, all the bits i didn't remember anyway.

 

"We were at this party and you and Harry got drunk, Harry was only stumbling, you were completely hammered." Zayn began, eyes narrowed in my direction.

"All of a sudden, you started hitting on this blonde chick who was trying to force herself on you and you let it happen, i saw the whole thing, you were kissing and hugging her, making lame sexy comments to her, the whole show!" He exclaimed, a bit too much for my head to handle.

"Ow! Okay, so i hit on a chick, what else happened?"

"What else happened!" I heard a voice fume out from behind me.

I turned around and saw Louis giving me the darkest look possible with a groaning, hungover and irritable Harry at his side.

"Me and Zayn tried to break you two the fuck up is what! When we did, you started to try and brawl with us! You called me a stupid fuck and said to Niall that you never loved him! Do you know how much that would have hurt, DO YOU!" His earth-shattering roar did nothing for mine and Harry's heads.

 

Suddenly i remember everything and the look on Niall face when i said that... Oh God.

 

"I gotta say sorry!" I said, jumping up from the table and about to run to Niall's apartment when i was stopped by Louis.

"This was on the door of his apartment, i hope you're happy with yourself!" Louis slapped an open letter in my hand and sat down at the table, dragging Harry along with him and facing the other way, his back towards me.

I opened the envelope and took out the note inside, flipping it open.

The words were blurry cause of my hangover, but once they came into view, i wish they hadn't.

The note read:

 

'Dear Lads,

I am very sorry to leave you guys after almost 3 years together, but because of what Liam has done, i feel like my heart has been battered with a hammer a million times over, And so i'm going to the airport to go back to live with my parents in Ireland.

Maybe i'll see you guys again someday.

Goodbye,

Niall

 

I felt my heart drop, he-he had left?

I scrunched up and note, threw it on the ground and grabbed Louie's car keys, ignoring the shouts behind me from Zayn, groans from Harry and cussing from Louis cause i stole his car.

I got in, turned on the car and backed down the drive out of our apartment complex.

I was going to fix this, hungover or not.

 

After getting to the airport and parking the car (carefully, life threatening or not, Louis would KILL me if i did something to it), i got out and ran inside, skipping the line to go inside the gate to depart.

Two security guards tried to stop me from jumping though, but i was too fast.

They called backup and were now chasing me to where Niall would be waiting for his flight.

Hence, where i am right now.

I felt tears prick my eyes as looked around, hoping and praying i wasn't too late.

"Flight 3347 to Ireland departing now, all passengers please line up at the gate, thank you."

I looked around as i saw many people get up and move towards where they were queuing.

I needed to find him, but before i could spot him, five security guards descended on me, trying to pull me away.

Suddenly i saw blonde hair.

I found him.

 

"NIALL!"


	2. Niall

I am such a stupid fuck. I knew it would happen eventually, so many people said so, i just didn't want to listen till it was too late.

I'm sitting in an uncomfortable seat, with a cramping stomach since last night, wanting to get out of here, but know that i have to wait.

I always knew Liam was a baby-faced ladies man, but i never thought in a million years that the "smart" one of the group would cheat, especially on me.

I am so hurt right now, the only thing i could do was leave a fucking note saying i quit the band and am on my way back to Ireland to live with my parents.

I know he was drunk, but that was no excuse for what he did to me.

 

"Just look at him!" I said, watching as a stumbling, swearing Harry was leaning against Zayn and stroking his face with a flirty look "He's way too drunk, he's trying to flirt with Zayn!"

"Lad, he's only half-drunk" Louis said, laughing at the look on Zayn's face and his boyfriend's acts towards him,"At least he is only flirting with him, not making out with him like a giant, smashed, dick-faced -"

"Oh Liam, yes, keep going, oh please!"

I, Louis and Zayn turned around (with Harry still hanging off Zayn) to see my boyfriend deranged, off his nut, way past his limit, flirting and making out with a blonde who had been chasing them around all night, especially himself.

"Liam, man, what the hell are you doing! Get off of her!" Louis yelled, trying to pull Liam off with Zayn's help, but Liam had other ideas.

"Oy, what the hell Louieeeeeee" he said in a slurred voice, confirming my suspicions he was hammered, "I'm just having a bit of fun, whatttttt's the problem mannnnnnnnn?"

"What's the problem!" Zayn hollered, throwing Harry (who had been on his arm the entire time) onto me, "The problem is you are making out with someone who is stalking us!"

"Ohhh, i see how it is nowww!" Liam hollered, throwing his fists out in front of him, a mad, drunken look on his face, "You are jealous and trying to take her away for me, i'll show you!" He swung at Zayn and Louis, making them jump back.

I was still in sight range with Harry, but further away because he knew that Liam could get quite angry when drunk and because if Harry was over there (or even paying any shred of mind he had left that was sober), he would see his boyfriend being swung at and attack Liam, which would be even worse because if they started a drunken brawl, we would never get them apart.

 

Meanwhile, back with the others wasn't looking so good.

 

Zayn was unsuccessfully trying to calm Liam down and Louis was dodging punches being thrown his way while reasoning with him.

"Liam, stop it, you're causing a scene, this is unmanly, stop now and let's go home."

"Shut up you stupid fuck and take it like a man!" Liam hollered at the top of his lungs.

"For God's sake Liam, think of Niall, what would he say to you if he was here?" Zayn said, making Liam turn in his direction.

"Nialllll? Why the fuck would i want to talk to Niall?" Liam slurred. I was surprised and hurt, why would he say that? "Uh, newsflash, Niall is your boyfriend? You know, the kind you kiss, hug and fuck in the bedroom kind?" Louis said, maybe Zayn had finally done it.

But he and I were wrong as Liam roared and pushed past the twosome.

"You are wrong, i don't have a boyfriend, Niall is not my fuck buddy!" He got to me, pushed Harry off and lifted me up by my shirt.

"As for you, you little faggot, i never loved you, you were just put in the band cause you were a stray with no place in that stupid singing bee!"

He threw me onto the ground and tears stung my eyes from the pain, surely he didn't mean any of it? He was just drunk wasn't he?

I got up and ran, no matter the pain in my rear or in my midsection which had been happening since we got to the party, all the way back to our apartment complex and unlocked the door.

I brawled on my bed in pain and with a broken heart for several hours after that, i didn't know when i woke, but it was dawn-ish when i did.

I can't take this anymore, this pain.

As i wrote my note to the boys, i took two painkillers to ease the pain in my stomach because it was hurting like no tomorrow.

I packed a small suitcase full of things i would need for now, there would be time when i got to Ireland to send for my stuff when i found another apartment.

I took a taxi to the airport and booked my flight home.

 

Which leads me to my thoughts right now.

I groaned as another, slightly stronger pain ripped through my stomach, Liam might have done some damage, i'll have to check what he did when i get off the plane.

Speak of the devil.

"Flight 3347 to Ireland departing now, all passengers please line up at the gate, thank you."

Finally!

I get up and grab my suitcase and make my way to the gate, but before i get there, i suddenly am in such dire pain that i fall to my knees, holding my midsection.

Liam really had done it this time.

What is wrong with me?

Suddenly, i hear the voice i never wanted to hear again, but right now i was glad i did.

 

"NIALL!"


End file.
